The present invention relates to a transport anchor, especially for heavy parts such as prefabricated concrete parts, comprised of a sleeve with an inner thread for receiving a load bearing member, whereby the sleeve has an end face flush with the exterior side of the part to be transported and has its other end means for connecting thereto reinforcement members or anchoring members, and further relates to a load bearing member screwed into the transport anchor.
From European publication 0 118 002 a transport anchor for prefabricated concrete parts is known which is comprised of a sleeve with an inner thread for screwing therein a load bearing member. The end of the sleeve which is embedded within the prefabricated concrete part is pressed onto the end of a ribbed concrete steel (reinforcement bar) so that upon pouring concrete the producing the prefabricated concrete part no concrete can enter the sleeve. At the end face of the reinforcement bar a spring element is provided the forward end of which comprises a disk or similar means the surface of which corresponds substantially to the inner cross-section of the sleeve. Upon screwing the load bearing member into the sleeve, this disk is moved counter to the force of the spring into the sleeve and upon removing the load bearing member the spring returns the disk into its initial position in which it is substantially flush with the forward edge of the sleeve.
With the known arrangement the disk, on the one hand, serves as a marker for displaying the respective load capacity and, on the other hand, is designed to prevent dirt from entering the sleeve. In order to prevent a jamming of the disk within the sleeve in a secure manner, it is necessary to provide sufficient radial play so that a tight sealing of the interior of the sleeve against the exterior is not possible. Because of due to the remaining annular gap, dirt particles and especially moisture can enter the sleeve so that difficulties, when screwing the respective load bearing member into the sleeve, can not be avoided. Especially upon storing the prefabricated concrete parts for an extended period of time, it can not be avoided that the interior hollow space behind the disk fills with dirt so that a submerging of the disk into the sleeve is prevented.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transport anchor of the aforementioned kind in which the forward end of the sleeve is tightly sealed and the closure is automatically actuated with the aid of the load bearing member.